Way Too Much Information
by randomLlama
Summary: Back to Ikebukuro the two dogs go  One for fun and one is pissed that he took a vacation. Being a hunting dog now Heine re-lives his visit to Ikebukuro and its inhabitants, what fun ! Crossover, warnings within.


**Here we go Sephy-chan, my much anticipated sequel~ I present Way Too Much Information.  
>Warnings: Smut, swearing, smoking, masturbation, ooc, CROSSOVER.<br>Ownage: NOTHING but DVDs and Manga. I gain no profit from writing this. **

* * *

><p>"That stupid red head," Heine Rammsteiner growled as he looked at the train he hitched a ride on last time he was hunting Giovanni. Despite having money, Heine had no idea <em>how<em> to acquire a stupid ticket. Heine walked out of the station frowning and after making sure no one saw he jumped into a large birch that hung over the tracks. He waited for a train to pass under him and when it did, he dropped silently onto the top and then slid between the cars.

"_This stop, Ikebukuro; doors open on the right. This stop, Ikebukuro; doors open on the right._"

Heine hid until the train left the station and jumped into a pine that was lined up behind a fence. Invisible again, Heine began his search, "Now then Badou... Where the hell are you?" He growled annoyed starting to walk in hopes of finding the smoker. The alley he first met Badou in was first, and frowned not seeing the red head. On the air Heine struggled to smell the distinct flavor of Badou's cigarette brand, the red head long gone already. Heine headed to the main street again and swept the gray crowed for his partner.

No red head, but Heine saw a smoking blonde approaching him.  
>"Hey," Shizuo stopped to talk, "Never thought I'd see you again."<br>"Yeah," Heine noted a calmer air about Shizuo this time. The blonde wasn't as hostile this time too. "It's different now."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Well, I'm still looking for someone but not to kill them," Heine explained.  
>"That's good, who are you looking for?" Shizuo didn't pay attention to Badou when he chased Izaya last time the two underworld freaks were in Ikebukuro.<br>"The guy I told you about. Badou, he's got red hair, one eye, and smokes too much."  
>The blonde did nodded recollecting the smell of the red head's unique cigarette brand. "He is here."<br>"You saw him? When?"  
>"Yesterday." Heine frowned, but confirmation that Badou is here was highly welcomed. The albino figured Badou slept on a bench or <em>really<em> cheap hotel.  
>"If you find him again, tie him down and come get me," Heine sighed, but he was dead serious too, which disturbed the blonde a little. "I should collar and leash him already."<p>

That comment intrigued Shizuo now since he often felt the same about a black-haired informant. "I know what you mean." He chuckled jokingly, but Heine heard the truth behind it.

"Got someone that never stays put?"  
>"Oh yeah, a slippery little flea," Shizuo didn't bother to hide any annoyance nor his attraction. "Izaya… A fur wearing informant who's fun to chase." Heine nodded with a scowl. He did get a horrible silent warning from the informant—but he wasn't the only one either.<br>"That guy, really?" Heine asked surprised, and skeptical, that anyone could control that annoying pest. When he thought about it though, only Shizuo Heiwajima _would_ be able to achieve control.  
>"Why?" Shizuo looked at him studying the question, "Why Badou?" Noting Heine's tone before and comparing it to how he talks of Izaya. They were the same. Quizzical turned into down-right shock now, Shizuo blinked seeing Heine's cheeks turn a very feint shade of red.<br>"He's my work partner." Heine tried to brush it off but that only caused Shizuo to smirk.  
>"Just a business associate?" The albino stared suspiciously at the blonde now questioning why Shizuo was asking about his relationship with Badou.<br>"A friend…" Heine stared at the street through shuffling feet, obviously too shy and embarrassed to say anything even if he wanted too, and Shizuo was certainly VERY aware of that.  
>"Heine, walk with me…" Shizuo exhaled a quick drag and started moving. Heine followed; curious and suspicious. "How long have you known Badou?"<br>"Not long," The albino shrugged, though it was long enough that he could trust Badou to a certain degree. Nowhere near long enough to call each other best friends.  
>"Long enough to fall in love?" The blonde smirked, satisfied to see the short lived realization on Heine's face at his words, which were followed by strong rouging of his cheeks. Then a glare. "Easy Heine, I don't mean to tease you—after all I somehow managed to fall in love with Izaya," Shizuo half-smirked, clearly amused. Now the blonde laughed at Heine's newest expression.<br>"You—him? What?" Heine stuttered, "W-When?"  
>"Since I first saw him?" Shizuo tossed his cigarette into a bin and sighed, "I've been trying to kill him so he doesn't find out."<br>"What is he does?"  
>"I'll kill him anyway to prevent him blabbing to other people," Shizuo smirked wide and sadistic, he already knew exactly <em>how<em> he'd execute it.  
>"Don't you want… You know, to…?" The man with a Collar said it awkward and Shizuo picked up on the innuendo with a smirk.<br>"We have already done it so many times," He paused enjoying the look of confusion on Heine's face, "That's also how I ensure Izaya doesn't tell anyone." Heine's reaction made him smirk again. The atmosphere turned more than a little awkward then, but Heine's hopes that this was the worst were dashed horribly by the blonde.  
>"Come on, 'fess up—how do you keep Badou in your bed?" Though poor Shizuo wasn't aware he had it backwards. He didn't know Badou couldn't even get Heine <em>into<em> his bed.  
>"Ah… No, that-that's not right," Heine's blushing in denial made it palpable to Shizuo he was wrong. Now he was too curious to let it go, and Heine saw that in the blonde's eyes.<br>"What has Badou done right?" Shizuo's question was met with silence and sudden, vibrant blushing. A stark contrast to Heine's incredibly pale skin. Shizuo found his reaction dumb, since only virgins react like that… Wait; Heine's a virgin?  
>"<em>Shut up!<em>" Said albino yelled in embarrassed frustration at the laughing Shizuo. After a while, Shizuo stopped laughing, but he couldn't stop smirking.  
>"So…"<br>"So what?"  
>"<em>So<em> why haven't you told him yet?"

Heine glared through his blush, "Shut up. It's not easy." That, and Badou loved smoking more than oxygen.  
>"Sure it is," Lie. Shizuo wouldn't be with Izaya if not for the Shinjuku informant confessing first. Even then no one said it was easy.<br>"Liar." Heine saw through the transparent tone.  
>"Yeah okay, but I've happily crossed the bridge. <em>You<em> won't even look at the person standing on the other side because you're too scared." The truth made Heine frown. "It you can't find words then just _do_ something about it."  
>"That's even harder," Heine pouted, "What if he rejects me? Then I'll look like a pervert."<br>"You do realize you already are one right?" The blonde chuckled nervously, "Simply liking another man _that_ way automatically makes you a pervert." Heine scowled at him. "Tell me more about Badou then."  
>"Why?"<br>"Why not? Plus maybe it'll help you out."  
>"It won't help me find him," Heine frowned. Feelings and emotions were weaknesses and he did not want to expose his.<br>"It'll help pass the time though," Shizuo pointed out and after a little bit of walking got a few things out of Heine. The albino needed constant encouragement to keep talking. Shizuo learned very little about Badou though, except for the fact he smokes as much as he breathes.

"You've told me that already," The blonde growled in annoyance, "This makes eight."  
>"Oh… Well then I don't know much about Badou." Heine frowned hating that he never almost nothing about his beloved red head. "I know he has a brother…"<br>"That's a start."  
>"I know he's dead."<br>Shizuo hated hearing about dead people, "What killed him?"  
>"His job—the same as Badou's," Heine couldn't hide his worry about some day loosing Badou. "I hope he doesn't get killed."<br>Shizuo cast a glance at Heine since the albino spoke like a mouse he wondered if he was supposed to hear that comment. He wasn't it seems. Only their footsteps were heard for what seemed like eternity before Heine spoke again.  
>"He's not like me, he can't regenerate… When I think about it, I just can't stop worrying, and-and,"<br>"You want to protect him?" Shizuo noted Heine's audio stalled and repeated  
>"Wouldn't you want to protect Izaya?" The question made Shizuo chuckle.<br>"We're above average, and we play by different rules," Shizuo smirked lightly thinking of his little flea. "Why don't you confess in Ikebukuro?"

Heine looked skeptically at Shizuo at the suggestion, glaring a little for the blonde even saying that. "You're not in your world so there isn't much danger and not many people will judge you." Shizuo and Izaya were a prime example of that. Though, Badou and Heine stood out too much in the surface world. Shizuo heard gears grinding in Heine's head as the albino contemplated the idea for a while.

"I'll see when I find him." Shizuo nodded to that since there wasn't much to be done with Badou absent. The hours ate the day and night soon encased them. Shizuo offered Heine a place to sleep and Heine took it. It was better than a hotel, but Heine hesitated nonetheless. At least he'd wake up screaming from nightmares around a smart enough man that wouldn't interrogate him. He trusted the blonde. Shizuo also wouldn't hurt him, because Heine has enough wits not to agitate him. After falling asleep, something snuck into the apartment and trolled the blonde awake.

"What are you doing here Izaya?" Said blonde woke up when his body felt hot from pleasure, and he pulled Izaya from his crotch to his chest. Shizuo was exhausted from walking around all day with Heine.  
>"Aw, Shizu-chan~ We can't have fun tonight?" The informant pouted looking at Shizuo's pretend-sleep face. "The reason I'm here should be apparent Shizu-chan."<br>"I couldn't leave Heine alone and you know it," Shizuo replied to him, which easily upset the black-haired informant.  
>"Yes I know, but why is he here?"<br>"Looking for Badou. Now, go to sleep."  
>"How come those two haven't hooked up yet?" It was obvious to everyone but them.<br>"Heine's insecure and I think Badou's choosing to ignore his feelings and everything else."  
>"Idiots," Izaya frowned and looked at Shizuo once more, "Heine's here right now, isn't he?" Izaya suspected such since he knew the blonde to be rather nice. Shizuo opened his eyes then and looked at Izaya fearing the informant's plan, who smirked, "I think we should let him know what he's missing~"<p>

Izaya purred and nestled against Shizuo knowing Shizuo could feel his arousal. He intended to fuck regardless of anything, so why should Heine stand in his way? Izaya moved more shuffling onto Shizuo now as well as making the blonde lie on his back. Shizuo looked in mild surprise, and Izaya smirked seeing lust in the blonde's eyes.  
>"You aren't letting me have a choice are you Izaya-kun?"<br>"Nope~" Izaya sat up and ground his hips into Shizuo's through his pajamas happy to feel get hard.

* * *

><p>Heine's restless sleep shattered into consciousness before his nightmares woke him. Through the walls he heard thumping and moaning making him frown. '<em>It has to be Izaya,<em>' Heine scowled a little in disdain. The last thing Heine would admit to being aroused by hearing another man moan like a woman. Never. Heine's cheeks flushed red slightly and desire slowly consumed his body.

"Ng," He couldn't possibly do this here, but he was already hard. Sleep became elusive and impossible so Heine moved onto the floor leaning against the bed.

"AH~ Ah~ Shizu-chan~!" No shame, or too much love, Heine concluded. **Love**? Heine felt his cock strain and beg for attention when he thought of the word and Badou at the same time. "AH~ OH, there~" Embarrassing. Heine found it impossible to concentrate with Izaya in the background. It was also one of the rare times Heine's had to relieve himself and as always, he wasn't sure what to do. Heine shuddered when he gripped his shaft in hand feeling the heat it produced.

"Mm," Heine moaned lightly as he moved his fingers up and over a sensitive place near the head. Stroking that spot rhythmically four times Heine brought his fingers higher sweeping over the slit to gather his pre-cum. He moaned again in time with Izaya and began using the clear fluid as lubricant. His hand gripped his penis firmly moving to seek pleasure. Badou came to his mind again, could he do this to Badou?

"_Ah._" Certainly not. Heine had no nerves to do this to himself, let alone the red head he loved. "Hah, ah… Ah~" Heine jolted as he swiped more pre-cum returning to a quicker pace. "_Aah_~" He felt a rush of ecstasy at the mere thought of Badou touching him this way. Yes, that's how it has to be. His hand sped up more as if Badou was controlling it. Or how he imagined Badou would touch him.

"Ah~ AH!" Heine's saturated voice moaned lustfully, "Badou~ ah~" Heat and bliss swirled in the albino's cock building rapidly. Release would happen soon, very-very soon.  
>"Badou~ AH! <em>AH<em>~" Heine lurched forward suddenly ejaculating hard. Coming back to his senses, Heine heard nothing else in the apartment and shame overflowed every one of his cells. Shizuo and Izaya probably heard him coming. Heine got up and cleaned off before climbing back into bed.

Outside his room, a certain troll had been listening and then went back to his monster with a pleased grin.

"Are you happy now?" Said blonde monster as Izaya crawled under the covers and into his chest.  
>"Oh absolutely~"<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning Heine woke from a nightmare before either Shizuo or Izaya got up, and then he left the apartment. Heine could smell their activity plus his own and embarrassment filled him. Izaya was pleased to find Heine gone and Shizuo accused him of meddling. Meanwhile Heine found a spot in the park to calm down and eat something. He found a cheap place to get a decent amount of food. The collared albino wondered how he'd find Badou now, since he didn't want help from people like Izaya. Heine looked at the sky seeing similar clouds to the underground. These clouds were only a little cleaner.<p>

Taking a deep inhale Heine jumped to his feet with wide eyes. He knew this smell! It was Badou's distinct cigarette brand.

"Badou," Heine could smell it on the air and trailed it to its source. He turned a corner and came to a disappointing halt seeing an empty alley and many crushed butts. These were old but definitely Badou's, probably from the last time they were here. Heine remembered now, this was where he found Badou after following Shizuo and Izaya. Back then, Heine felt relief to see Badou had come for him. Without Badou Heine is lost.

The albino never realized it before now, and sighed the red head's name longingly. Heine frowned at this pity for himself. How unlike him. Growling Heine left the alley keeping his nose and ears open for any sign of the red head.

Throughout the day Heine kept missing Badou by minutes, unable to detain him or see him. "God Damnit!" He cured ready to murder Badou when he was found. Heine came across various groups that appeared throughout the day and at certain times so he knew he wasted yet another eighteen hours. Around eight or so Heine frowned at the idea of staying another night here—hotel or not. With the sun setting, Heine had no choice, but he did have the choice _not_ to stay with Shizuo again. He could deal with Shizuo fine but not Izaya.

Heine began looking for a place to sleep and blindly walked into the street. Two steps and he stopped hearing screeching tires and a horse's whiny echo in the night. The urban legend stopped in front of Heine. He was impressed and stunned, and looked at her releasing his grip on his gun. This isn't the underworld and not everyone is a murderous freak.

[Heine-san, what are you doing here? Oh—wait, you came looking for Badou-san right?] Heine nodded only once. [It's late… Why don't you stay over?]  
>"Only if that quack doctor boyfriend of yours doesn't try to dissect me again." He glared and she lowered the device and then nodded. [I'll make sure he doesn't.] Descending darkness forced Heine off the street once more and into an apartment, this one more awkward than the last.<br>"Celty~! My love wel—Welcome home… Heine-kun, you haven't found him yet?" Shinra blinked joy turned to confusion. It seems Heine is the only one who _hasn't_ seen Badou.  
>"If I had found him, I wouldn't be here <em>would<em> I?" The albino sneered at the doctor easily scaring him. Shouldn't doctors be smart?  
>"Good point, hn?" Shinra looked at Celty's phone that was just shoved in his face with a threatening note about Heine's request not to dissect him. "Yes, yes of course… My apologies about last time, but I was simply too excited about your collar. I've never seen one before, or heard of the research project, so I let myself get carried away." Understatement of the year as Heine rolled his eyes.<p>

"Don't even try it or I will shoot you," The collared man watched a shiver run down Shinra's spine at the promise.  
>[Are you hungry Heine-san?] Celty interrupted, saving her lover. "No, and just call me Heine." He always felt odd when she called him that but forgot to mention it before.<p>

After been shown a room Heine fell asleep to escape Shinra being cutesy and clingy to the Dulluhan. The peaceful silence of their apartment shattered when Heine woke screaming in terror from his nightmare. Celty burst into the room with Shinra close behind but she held him off noting Heine's body language. Rapid breathing; dilated twitching eyes; and he perspired fear. Celty and Shinra comprehended what Heine was going through, and she forced Shinra from the room. Now he _really_ wanted to dissect and do tests on Heine to see what makes him tick. Shinra desperately wanted to examine Heine since he knew the nightmares were caused by the collar.

[Don't even think about it Shinra!] She knew him well enough to know what he was thinking and the smoke glared at him. [I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you in time.]  
>"Oh Celty—" Shinra blinked interrupted by her phone, [Let's leave him be. It's for the best for all three of us.]<br>"It'll be a long night Celty… Why don't you sleep in my bed? I know you're worried and I want to be there for you," Shinra caught a glimpse of her shoulders shaking in hesitation.  
>[I'll break your rib if you try anything.] He promised he wouldn't and the Dulluhan agreed hesitating still. Shinra knew the threat was half empty but he didn't want to risk it. She jabs <em>really<em> hard…

* * *

><p>When dawn came and Celty went to invite Heine for breakfast she found the room empty. [Good luck Heine] She sighed uncomfortably and ate with Shinra. Today or if not today when Heine actually does find the red head… He's dead. Heine stared at the alley again and made sure he knew Badou's cigarette smell by heart before setting out to look. Lucky breaks don't come often but this one hit Heine hard in the face.<p>

The wind shifted and carried the aroma of cigarettes and Heine followed. He chased the smell whole-heartedly through a park and then around two corners before Heine found the red head.

"Whoa?"

One force hits another force moving slower than the first. The energy transfer resulted in the slower force being swayed off balance and a victim of gravity. The energy also changed from physical to verbal.  
>"Watch where the fuck you're going, man!" <em>Finally<em>. The voice Heine so desperately wanted to hear.  
>"Watch where you're going you one-eyed smoke factory," Heine rolled his eyes toyingly.<br>"Eh?" Badou glanced up, "Heine, what are you doing here?" Badou got to his feet and stared blankly at the albino.

"_Honestly_? I'm here to bring you home, and you're lucky I don't drag you unconscious by your ponytail." Heine placed a hand on his hip—which Badou stared at while Heine lectured him. "You've given me so much trouble—Do you have any idea how hard you are to find?" As much fun as watching Heine lecture, Badou felt weird arousal. Though it also could have been the fact Heine was paying this much attention to him. Badou raised a brow at Heine who continued talking as the red headed informant smothered his cigarette.

Badou stepped forward until there was no space between them and silenced Heine with his mouth that tasted of nicotine. This worked for only four seconds and then Heine pushed Badou's shoulders away. He wasn't successful though because Badou trapped the albino by hand at neck and waist to hold him in place. The smoker licked at Heine's lips breathing his unique flavor over the albino's nose as well. The red head shoved his tongue through Heine's gasp and pulled him closer.

The albino felt a twinge of fear and uncertainty run through him over the pleasure. Exactly the same feeling as when he masturbated, but the only difference being this is real. Badou is really kissing him and making his body heat up.

"Mm~"

Badou smirked hearing the moan and feeling the growing hardness in Heine's pants press against his own. He felt Heine shiver in his arms. Soon the albino lost his strength and latched onto Badou's neck for support

"Mn! Ah… Badou, since when," Badou looked stunned at the question. He thought it was obvious.  
>"Since always but what about you?" The red head watched Heine's cheeks match his hair and smirked. The look in Heine's eyes became his answer, "But I checked out of my hotel room already… I intended to go home, but I can't wait that long." It wasn't Badou alone that wanted to stay.<br>"We could stay one more night…" Heine mumbled, but Badou heard it, and smirked overcoming his surprise. Naturally the red head agreed and dragged Heine to a different hotel. Even if Heine hadn't suggested it, Badou would drag him away nonetheless.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The collared albino asked once they were in a room—which didn't take long to acquire—and Heine was thrown on the bed.  
>"For one I thought it was obvious. Second, if you didn't like me back it would become very awkward when we took jobs together." Badou explained sitting on the edge of the bed under Heine's surveillance. "And what's your excuse?" Badou got his secret desire when Heine turned red.<br>"Shut up." Heine frowned struggling with his instinct to hit Badou and flee. "I'm scared of these feelings okay?" After the confession Heine moved following Badou's beckoning fingers and expression. Once in range Heine was pushed back by the red head that hovered over him.  
>"I can deal with that~"<p>

Badou purred and kissed the albino again lowering his hips into Heine's. Badou smirked inwardly feeling that Heine was still half erect and began to remove his clothing mapping out the flesh. Heine shivered at the cool air and gasped arching his spine feeling Badou's hand run up his abdomen. Breaking the kiss now, Badou removed Heine's shirt and his own tossing them to the floor. Licking his lips of anticipation, Badou undid Heine's pants sliding them and the underwear far enough to expose his erection.

Heine lay still, except for the shuffling of his pants, and gulped. His excitement and nervousness swelled inside him, and mixed with expectation, his organ twitched and leaked clear syrup.

"So cute."  
>"Shut up!" Heine snapped bright-BRIGHT red in the cheeks. Badou stripped the rest of their clothes off now and rummaged in the drawer finding some lube. Heine's cheeks were burning now that he could physically see what he imagined when masturbating at Shizuo's. Disturbed from his trance Heine felt Badou move his legs apart to rub and tease his entrance with lubricated digits.<p>

"AH~ Uhn, Badou," Heine's eyes lids felt heavy with pleasure as he shuddered to the feeling of pressure by Badou's fingers. Another shudder and moan and the fingers were inside him. Two fingers were inside Heine at once and the sensation was more than he imagined.  
>"Trust me, I have to loosen you up or it'll hurt like hell. Regardless of your collar," Badou explained seeing Heine's confusion and lust. He knew the albino wasn't a masochist otherwise he'd have just started. This seemed enough soon and Heine's tone changed to one of dire need. The stupid red head was taking too damn long. Badou smirked when Heine's hips roiled trying to force more of the digits inside. He added a third finger, coated in more lube, inside Heine.<p>

"AH! Badou! AH~" Jolts of pleasure ran up Heine's spine. At this rate Heine would be ready soon. Badou twisted and oscillated his fingers in search of that magic spot. He watched the albino's reactions like a surgeon operating, and smirked when Heine was ready. He removed his fingers before moving in and pressing against his entrance.  
>"Badou…" Love was shining brightly at the red head that fed on it and then force himself inside. "H-Hah! Badou~!" Heine growled at the penetration and felt his eyes water for the first time since he got the stupid collar. They both groaned when Badou stopped inside Heine completely. Heine gave and extra shudder since Badou had come to rest on a sensitive organ.<p>

"Uh~ Badou…" His tone said it all, and Badou understood with a smirk.  
>"I love you Heine~" Badou purred as he began a steady back and forth rhythm of thrusts so far that ignored Heine's prostate. He kept this up until he felt Heine relax and adjust to the pace.<br>"AH~ … AH-AH! Badou," Definitely adjusted now. Badou struck his prostate, and certainly better than masturbating. That organ became Badou's target and he slammed into it with each thrust. Heine's moans echoed into his ears and heart fuelling his passion. Picking up speed the smoking informant locked their lips together again becoming possessive of the sound Heine made. He loved all the sounds Heine made and wanted to horde them for himself. Fires of passion and pleasure roared through Heine's body stirring his release. Badou could feel his build too and it wasn't surprising how tight Heine was clenching him.

"Gunna come already?" The red head teased.  
>"SHUT! UP!" Just as expected, Badou smirked beginning to stroke Heine's hardness encouraging him to come.<br>"Heine~ God, you're so tight—it's amazing."  
>"S-Shut u~p!" Heine glared through his pleasure and arched clenching Badou more as he screamed in orgasm. Badou called the albino's name once more as he came deep inside Heine. Badou retracted from his body and fell into the wrinkled sheets next to Heine.<p>

"Ba-Badou… Hah, Badou I l-love you," Heine's voice became almost silent by the end of his words. The red head smiled and kissed Heine's cheek.  
>"Me too~" Unintentionally Badou fell asleep next to Heine who blinked and laughed quietly. The albino slipped from the bed and staggered two or three steps before Kerberos healed his muscles. Now that he had a sense of what happened and felt Badou's come leaking down his thighs Heine went into the hotel's bathroom to shower. He came back out and sighed seeing the smoker sprawled out with no shame being nude. Heine wiped Badou clean and then made room on the bed next to the informant before snuggling into him.<p>

Around dinner time Badou woke and looked to find Heine by the window. "What are you doing?"  
>"Waiting for you to stop hibernating."<br>"Okay, hungry?" Badou yawned and got out of bed dressing.  
>"Not really."<br>"Right, you never eat," The red head rolled his eyes and walked over. Heine hadn't noticed him there so Badou leaned down and kissed Heine's neck. No extreme reaction, but Badou saw the albino's cheeks flush red.  
>"Where do you want to eat?" Heine asked and the red head shrugged.<br>"I'm not picky or do you want to go home?" Badou smirked keeping a secret from Heine, which made the albino suspicious.  
>"I wanna go home. I've wanted to go home since I got here but <em>someone<em> played hide-and-go-seek on me." Heine reminded in a frowning cold voice. "We're going home."  
>"All right already," Badou mused grinning. He paid for the services and left with Heine.<p>

"That wasn't one more night," Heine noted confused why there were leaving after having sex rather than spending the night like he suggested.  
>"Yeah well, I really wanna go home now," Badou chuckled. A couple entered the hotel when they got to the door and the albino turned his head after them unsure of the part of their conversation he heard.<p>

"_Which room do you want?_"  
>"<em>The one with all the fun toys, I'll chip in to help pay for it.<em>"

Heine turned back again and caught up to Badou but his instinct and curiosity irked him. Once outside he stopped and directed his gaze to the hotel sign.  
>"Shelter Pin" in neon pink with a heart dotting the 'I', and after a moment Heine clued in glancing at the passing couple. Both male. Running footsteps belonging to Badou made Heine growl.<p>

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I wrote that! Sequel to Too Much Information. Hope you liked. LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING with <em>WORDS.<em> PLEASE AND THANK YOU OR I MIGHT NOT POST ANYTHING ELSE (that includes original fics or RP!fics with Seliphra-chan!) (Yes original fic is an oxymoron... shush)**


End file.
